<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Despite all of my actions, hell must wait by fanficter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887834">Despite all of my actions, hell must wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficter/pseuds/fanficter'>fanficter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eisbrecher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficter/pseuds/fanficter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Despite all of my actions, hell must wait<br/>It's not time for me to go yet” - Die Hölle muss warten</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>foreplay - Relationship, irony - Relationship, s/m - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Despite all of my actions, hell must wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I remember reading an interview that basically Noel is behind everything creative - he writes lyrics, he comes up with hit songs and he plays instruments.<br/>My point is that, has anyone wondered what goes through Noel’s mind when he composes lyrics?...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How would you describe Noel? A journalist asks the band member.<br/>
“He is very shy…” is the reply. </p><p>Noel walks into a sex shop and arranges the order to be delivered to his hotel room: a velvet rope, a blindfold, a short whip.</p><p>“He is soft spoken…” is the reply.  </p><p>The next evening Noel pins Alex to the wall and kisses him hard… He urges him into a hotel room and rips his clothes off. After a series of kisses and caresses, he reaches for the kinky box.<br/>
To Alex’s absolute delight he blind-folds him and ties him to the bed with a velvet rope.<br/>
After securing Alex in this submissive position, Noel… leaves the room and locks the door. Alex, achy in his desire, is left sprawled on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“He is introverted…”  is the reply. </p><p> </p><p>Noel goes to the hotel bar downstairs and orders a drink. He savors the flavor of his drink and the sight of Alex, both make his head spin. Fifteen minutes later, he leaves the bar and heads back into his room.</p><p>Alex is getting hard in anticipation… Noel teases him with a short whip, trails it over his body, creating sensations and then gives him a sharp slap during moments least expected… </p><p>“He is rather quiet…”  is the reply. </p><p>After impossibly long foreplay with the kinky toys, Noel enters Alex hard and merciless. He keeps pounding him, picking up the pace, faster and faster; Alex is very close, he is trying not to be too loud (because it is a hotel, after all) and Noel slams a hand over Alex’s mouth to keep him quiet.</p><p>“He is an open book, we know everything about him... “ is the reply. </p><p>Noel unties the rope and takes off the blindfold. And after a short rest, they start a new game.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>